henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Drex
Drex is a super villain in Henry Danger. He was Captain Man's original sidekick before turning to a life of crime. Description Drex was Ray Manchester's/Captain Man's original sidekick, working with him for a few months, 9 years before Hour of Power takes place; however, Ray said he never saw much action out on the field. Whether "Drex" is his real name or a secret identity is unknown. He seems to be an expert at setting up booby traps. He has blond hair, and wears a blue headband with a knot behind his head. He also wears either a ragged yellow-gold or dark blue vest with what appears to be street gang clothes. When Drex became a criminal, because of his extensive training under Captain Man's wing, he was too powerful for even the Captain himself to stop him. But somehow, he was defeated and soon arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) before spending time in prison until many years later. Powers and Abilities *'Indestructibility': History In Hour of Power, Drex escapes from prison and pulls a trick on the reporter covering his escape, simply to get a laugh. Later, he booby-traps Mr. Schneider's bakery, and may have possibly even kidnapped Mr. Schneider himself or committed the act while he was away, replacing him with a dummy. He also traps Ray in an unbreakable helmet and his hand in a wooden box which is later broken by Jasper with a blaster. After humiliating Henry on television causing him to lose his confidence and quit his job as a hero, he goes to Junk N' Stuff and forces Jasper to tell him the location of the Man Cave. Jasper lies to him, telling him that the location of the cave is in Swellview Park. After realizing he was lied to, he almost intends to harm Jasper but is later defeated by the newly empowered Kid Danger. He is frozen (but not without leaving a shrieking expression on his face) and trapped to a board before being sent to the Man Cave where Captain Man, Charlotte, and Jasper see his body. In Back to the Danger: Part 1, it is shown Drex has been kept in a very special storage area of the Man Cave, still in his frozen state. When the Mayor of Swellview cuts the power to the city for 10 minutes, including the Man Cave, Drex regains consciousness and he traps Jasper. He then sets up a contrapment to have the time machine be blown up. Afterwards Drex goes back in time to 1989 to prevent Captain Man from becoming indestructible and be certain of his non-existence. The duo spot him at a carnival and almost confront him but they are stopped by security guards. Drex flees the area, unaware he was being watched. Gallery Trivia *He is based on the second Robin Jason Todd, who was once a sidekick to Batman before later betraying him (though under his own terms) and becoming his rival. *It is implied in "Hour of Power", that for some reason he was never in the Man-Cave, as he fell for Jasper's trick as to the Man-Cave being located underneath a playground, despite the fact that Henry is Ray's sidekick, as was allowed in the Man-Cave even before he was hired, and Drex used to be Ray's sidekick, but was never allowed in the Man-Cave. **Ray also mentions that he never let Drex fight crime with him, despite the fact that he was his sidekick. **As a result, this leads to a lot of confusion of Drex's true nature as a sidekick. Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards